


Who's A Good Boy?

by Ottermouse



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Communication, Daddy Kink, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Making Out, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermouse/pseuds/Ottermouse
Summary: Jon unknowingly uses his Beholding powers to find out what turns Martin on to great success. Then they talk about it.Kink meme fill.





	Who's A Good Boy?

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill this Rusty Kink Prompt: Jon/Martin, using Jon's Knowing for sexy times  
More or less what it says on the tin, Jon uses his Beholding powers to make up for any lack of experience to figure out EXACTLY what Martin enjoys. Jon's asexually is respected (though what kind of ace is up to you). Fluffy ending
> 
> Either consensual usage or dub-con (Jon doesn't realize he's doing it, undernegotiate consent, etc) but no non-con (Martin has explicitly said no but Jon did it anyway, Martin figures it out and it is Not Okay, etc).
> 
> Optional Bonus: they have to have a Grown Up ™ conversation about it after the fact. (Still ends fluffy).  
++++Bonus: it's on one of their living rooms couch (I have a thing for make out sessions suddenly becomes More)

Martin’s couch was extremely comfortable. The rest of his flat was fairly sparse in terms of furniture- but the couch was the one thing he had spared no expense on. He spent most of his time outside of work and sleeping there, after all.

Sitting there with Jon in his lap, lips pressed against his, Martin was  _ very _ glad he chose to spend the extra money on it. It was deep, the cushions plush and held shape well, and it was the perfect length for him and Jon to be able to cuddle on it together, even when stretching out to their full heights.

Jon had his hands clutching Martin’s shoulders, the grip grew tighter then looser between each kiss. Martin’s arms were wrapped around his waist, holding him as close as he could.

“Ah, one moment,” Jon twisted around, pulling his glasses off and placing them on the small coffee table behind them. He turned back, rubbing his eyes.

Martin smiled watching him. He ran his fingers up and down Jon’s back absentmindedly, taking in the sight of the other man. He was so glad that Jon enjoyed kissing. Sex, Martin was happy living without, but kisses (on the cheek or lips or hand), handholding, hugs, and other soft, gentle physical affection he much preferred to have. Particularly with the lack of it he had growing up. He wondered if it was the same with Jon. Not that it mattered, and Martin’s heart still fluttered every time Jon reached for his hand in public or hugged him from behind in the mornings.

“What’s going through that little brain of yours?” Jon asked, coaxing Martin out from his thoughts.

Martin ducked his head. “Oh… you know…”

Jon chuckled and kissed the top of his head. “I’m still new at the whole ‘Knowing’ things. And besides, I’d much rather hear it from you.”

“Just…” he sighed contently. “How much I like kissing you and touching you. And- and how when you touch or kiss me back it makes me feel, well, loved.”

Jon placed his finger under his chin, tilting his face back up so they could look at each other. He caressed his boyfriend’s cheek before cupping it. “That’s because you are loved.”

Martin blushed deeply. “Kiss me?”

“With pleasure.”

They kissed, long and deep. Jon’s hands were on his face, squishing the skin, Martin’s hands now roaming his back, wrapping entirely around his body and pushing their chests together. Jon leaned closer into him, and Martin found himself starting to slip down the cushions, feet falling out from under him.

“Fuck, wait, lemme just-”

The two shuffled, Jon getting off of his lap and staring down at the Martin who continued to sink down until his legs were splayed out on the floor and his chin sunk into his neck. They looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.

“Alright, why don’t you-” Martin pulled himself up before laying down fully, patting his chest and reaching his arms out. He enjoyed being able to feel the weight and warmth of the other on him. Jon laid down on top of him, nuzzling his face into Martin’s neck.

Martin giggled. “That tickles! Hehehah, Jon, that-  _ oh.” _

The other man immediately removed himself, “Shit, I should’ve-”

“No. Do it again. Please?” Martin looked up at him, eyes wide and begging. 

Jon leaned back down, pressing his lips against Martin’s neck again and sucking on the skin there. Martin let out a shuttery sigh, fists clinging to Jon’s shirt tightly as pleasure began to pulse through him. He drew his knees up, toes curling in as Jon began to suck harder.

“Oh god, oh my god, yes, don’t stop, please don’t stop, yes,  _ yes!”  _ Martin blabbered, unaware of half of the words coming out of his mouth. He hoped Jon didn’t mind; the arousal was creeping through him and it was harder to hold himself back the way he had done in the past. He wanted to be good for Jon, didn’t want to do anything that would make him feel uncomfortable. He had been good all his life, done everything he could to stay out of trouble and take care of the people around him. But in this moment, he couldn’t help it. He  _ wanted _ to touch himself, wanted  _ Jon _ to touch him. Wanted Jon to tell him- to tell him that he was…

Jon began kissing up his neck, nibbling on the lobe of his ear, and Martin felt a sudden shiver run though him. Jon paused for a moment, the breath chilling the wetness he had left behind, then whispered:   
“Who’s a good boy?”

Martin’s breath caught in his throat. He froze, limbs tense, unsure if he’d heard correctly.

“I said: who’s a good boy?” Jon repeated, voice lower and with a growl. Demanding, but not Compelling.

“M...me?” Martin’s voice shook and his breath came out in short, aborted beats.

“That’s right.” The tenor of Jon’s words vibrated deep in his ear, and Martin couldn’t help but pull at the now-extremely-crinkled fabric of his boyfriend’s shirt. “You’re such a good boy.”

“Hah… thank you…”

“Thank you,  _ what?” _

“Umm, thank you Jon?”

“Try again.”

“Sir?”

“Again.” He nipped at Martin’s ear, who sucked in a breath in response. He couldn’t mean… he hadn’t even thought about it in ages and yet… it was something he’d always…

He closed his eyes and buried his head in Jon’s neck, almost ashamed to say it outloud, but he did.

“Thank you, Daddy.’

His reward was instant, and gratifying beyond anything. “Yes. Good boy, Martin.”

He shuddered and his hips jumped up, trying to create some friction between his legs. He felt guilt creep up on him as he knew Jon wasn’t into that and he probably didn’t want Martin rubbing his hardening dick up against him and they really should’ve talked about it more beforehand but then Jon’s voice echoed against his eardrum and all thoughts cascaded out of him. 

“You’re such a good boy, aren’t you? So kind and sweet and caring and considerate.”

“Yes, Daddy, thank you, Daddy!” He knew it was a trope- person with an absent father growing up to have a Daddy kink- but the word felt so right on his tongue and hearing the sound of it in the air around him was exhilarating and Jon was  _ enabling _ him for some reason.

“So deserving of love. Aren’t you?”

“I-I…” Martin stuttered.

“Aren’t you?” Jon said more firmly.

“Yes?” He wanted to retreat into himself.

“Again.”  
  
“Yes.” It was quiet, awkward.

“‘I deserve love,’ say it.” Jon’s eyes were staring down at him, at his reluctance. Reading into him, why he was so afraid of the phrase being true. Seeing into his soul and coaxing him out into the light.

“I deserve love!” Martin gasped, fear running its course through him. He swallowed, throat trembling. He did it. He said the words. He said them and he meant them. “I deserve love.”

“Good.  _ Good.  _ I am so proud of you.” Jon tangled his hands in his hair and kissed his forehead, cheeks, then lips, and Martin felt like crying. “You are  _ such _ a good, good boy.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” the other replied as he looked into the Archivist’s eyes. “If you… if you keep saying that I’m going to… cum.”

“Just let me know when,” Jon said before leaning back down to kiss up the side of his neck he’d been neglecting. “What a wonderful boy. Always tidying up after everyone, making sure I’ve had something to eat, carrying around an extra pair of gloves since I tend to forget mine. Always putting others needs before your own, you need to let someone take care of you sometimes, too. Let  _ me _ take care of you.”

“Yes! Yes, please, Daddy, please, fuck, I need to-”

Jon rolled off of Martin, but stayed pressed up against his side, pinned in place by the back of the couch. He continued to murmur into Martin’s ear as the man desperately unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down enough so he could yank his hard, leaking cock out of his underwear, stroking it vigorously as he whimpered at his boyfriend’s voice and pleasure shot throughout him.

“Such a good boy. Deserving of love and to be held and cuddles and wrapped up in blankets and kept warm. The way that you’re willing to listen and compromise when you can, I am so lucky to be with you, my sweet boy.” God, none of the words he was saying were inherently sexual, but it fulfilled Martin’s deep, desperate desire to be needed and appreciated. To be told that he was  _ good _ and  _ wanted _ and _ seen. _

Jon nosed the back of his ear before kissing the spot, his palm laying flat on Martin’s chest, rubbing up and down. “I love you more than anything, dear boy.”

Martin came at those words, nearly screaming, body tensing and convulsing in the best way possible. His legs clenched and unclenched, knees drawn up, then twisting in together as his fist pumped faster and harder and tighter until it almost hurt. He continued to stroke himself- quickly, then leisurely as he slowly began to come down from the high. His head was still in the clouds, eyes rolled and unfocused. He took in deep, unhurried breaths as warmth continued to flow through him. He turned and looked at Jon, who smiled.

“What?”

“Nothing, just, seeing you so blissed out, because of me, it’s umm, it’s nice.”

Martin chuckled. 

“Well, you  _ did _ indulge me in my favorite… wait, how did… did you?” He rolled onto his side to face the other man. “Did you  _ Beholding _ you way into knowing my kinks?”

Jon blinked, looking down, then up at him. “I… not intentionally. But yes.”

“Jon…” the other man sighed. “You could’ve just asked.”

“I wanted to, but it never came up, and I… I’m not very versed in all of this. I only wanted to make you happy. You were so cute and I knew that you were turned on and every other time it's happened you just got up and ran away. I wanted to know what I could do to help and it was like the Eye just handed it to me.” He drew his hand up to Martin’s shoulder, blunt nails scratching the skin as it curled into a loose fist. “I didn’t mean to invade your privacy. I’m doing my best to keep my abilities under control but it still… when I really want something, it-  _ haah. _ I’m sorry, Martin. It wasn’t right of me to use that knowledge without asking you about it first.”

The other man kissed him lightly on the cheek. 

“Thank you for telling me, and for apologizing. We really should have talked about this sooner. I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable or pressured into feeling like you have to do something you don’t want to do. I still love you, sex or no sex.”

“But I want to make you happy in the ways I can- even if I don’t understand it or get aroused. I enjoy watching you indulge yourself. Like with your poems; you love writing them, I’ve never been much into them myself, but seeing the way your face lights up when you find the right word or scrunches in when a particular line isn’t working is bliss for me. Hearing you practice in the bathroom for the next slam and trying to figure out where to emphasize this word or that syllable- it makes me smile because I know that it’s something that you care about deeply. You being happy makes me happy, and if I can help, I want to support you in all the ways I can. Granted that we talk about it.”

Martin sat up, wiping his cum covered hand on his pants. “That’s… a really helpful explanation, actually. And, seeing as how we’re on the topic, if you want you could ask me about my kinks now.”

Jon followed him, pressing their sides together as they sat. “So, what are you into? Ahem, sexually.”

Martin opened his mouth and stayed silent for a moment before furrowing his eyebrows, cocking his head, and letting out a loud, boisterous laugh.

“Good god, Jon, I don’t  _ actually _ know! I like being praised, clearly, but that might’ve just carried over from my everyday life. I’ve never- I mean, I haven’t gotten very far with many people, so the idea of what I like is still mostly conjecture, never practiced.”

“Well, you could give me a starting point. Or, if it would make it easier, I could Compel you to reveal some deep, dark fetish even you knew you didn’t have.” Jon elbowed him jokingly.

“Well, maybe I-” Martin flushed. “Maybe like… body worship? Oh god, that’s so-”

“You want me to tell you you look nice?”

“Well, in more detail than  _ that,  _ but essentially?”

Jon threw back his head. “Martin you have given me the easiest task you could ever ask. Especially with how much I already love you and your ears and how they stick out from your head and the lovely curls of your hair and how they bounce back into place and the deep, beautiful color of your eyes. Eyes that I could fall into…”

Jon slung his arm around Martin’s shoulder and nosed his cheek. Martin smiled and ducked his head.

“Oh my god, you are so  _ embarrassing.” _

“Embarrassing?” the Archivist replied in mock horror. “But I thought this turned you on! Maybe if I slip my hand under your shirt and just feel my way up your soft, gorgeous belly and sift my fingers through the thick hair that grows there, and-”

“Jon, that tickles!  _ Joooon!” _

The two fell back against the couch, laughing as the twisting and turning of bodies turned into a tickle fight, until they were left with happy tears streaming down their sore cheeks. They gazed at each other, wondering what they had done to deserve such a beautiful, understanding creature in their lives.


End file.
